El Proyecto dEVAluación
by Charizard
Summary: Basado en la historia descrita en El Proyecto Eva, cuya autoría corresponde a nuestro estimado FERO ANG... si te da mucha flojera leer cualquier capítulo de El Proyecto Eva, este fic fue hecho pensando en ti


Publicado originalmente en el fic "Viste Demasiado Evangelion" (ó VDEC pá los cuates) en su Edición 2006, en esta misma página de fics, y cito textualmente:

"535- hiciste un Leiste Demasiado (inserte nombre de fanfic) Cuando y el autor del fic no te deja publicarlo porque sabe que cuando lo lean nadie leera su fic (saludos gus, no lo voy a publicar, is a promise) +"

ACLARO QUE ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UNA VIL MENTIRA, FERO ERA QUIEN NUNCA LO QUISO PUBLICAR, PRETENDÍA QUE YO LO SACARA A MI NOMBRE todo porque a él le daba mucha vergüenza y cómo ya sabe que luego de seis años de escibir mi fic ya no me quedó nada de eso… pero toma! Para que no digas que no pienso en ti, papá, aquí teneís el "Leíste Demasiado El Proyecto Eva Cuando" ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE POR FERO, Ó FERO ANG, cómo se le conoce en este espacio, disfrútenlo… y si cuando lo terminen quieren ofrecer en sacrificio a alguien, ya saben con quién deben acudir… y si quieren sacrificar al autor del fic en el que se basó este fic, pues…. eeeehh… vayan también con Fero, él los atenderá con mucho gusto…

Aprovecho este espacio para darle las gracias (nunca lo hago, sorry, no tenía idea que las reviews se pueden contestar) a todos mis cinco lectores por seguir leyendo mi fic, ya he actualizado el nuevo capítulo y también quisiera avisarles que el siguiente no estará disponible sino hasta Agosto de este año cuando muy pronto, esto pues porque de aquí a Mayo voy a echarle todos los kilos para ya sacar mi tesis y a la vez sacar ese condenado título cuya carencia me impide trabajar de lo que me gusta, así que apelo de nuevo a su comprensión, sé que no he sido un buen autor (y que nunca lo seré) ni el más amigable y que actualizo cada que me venga en gana, pero prometo que en junio ó julio les estaré dando una agradable sorpresa, estén al pendientes…

Siendo así, como decía la abuela: a lo que nos cruje, chencha…

Autor : Fero

Mail: del Feroñol: Gus (tío, en serio que tienes que mejorar tu hortohojrafihia…)

Boceto 17/1/05

Ultima actualizacion 19/10/05

Cap completos prologo a 16

Enviado a Gus el 19/10/05

**EL PROYECTO dEVAluacion**

Todos los personajes de Neón Génesis Evangelion son creación de las grandes personas de Gainax, bueno todos excepto los 2 o 3 personajes que creo Gus para el fanfic EL PROYECTO EVA, del cual este es un fanfic, osea que seria algo asi como un fanfanfic o un fanficfic o alguna mierda por el estilo.

(Gus: no fueron 2 o 3, son muchos personajes nuevos.)

Fero: si, porque vos contas a toooooooooda la familia de Kai.

Gus: si y que, los mexicanos tenemos muchos hijos.

Fero: acéptalo, los tipos no pinchan ni cortan.

Gus: ellos son muy importantes. (Y yo que pensaba que eras mi amigo.)

Autores, no me demanden, no tengo el dinero para pagar, en serio, soy argentino y mi plata quedo en el corralito, no se rían, es retriste.

Estos cosos tienen la tendencia a ser un poco mas que una centésima parte que el original, ¿porque? porque si.

Todo lo acá escrito es responsabilidad de Fero, Gus esta totalmente exento de responsabilidad.

Bueno sobre el autor de El Proyecto Eva, bue, el no tiene derecho a hacer recomendaciones, esto es una "critica constructiva" de su serie, osea que seguimos siendo amigos solo que ya no me habla mas...

Este coso lo que sea tiene contenido sexual, no se si es un lima o un lemon, o una naranja, pero hay demasiado semen por todos lados, osea que si son menores de 18 no lo lean

(lector de 16 años: ¡¡sexo, ¡¡sexo! ¡¡¡tengo que leer esto!).

Este texto refleja de forma muuuuuuuuy torpe mi punto de vista sobre la historia en particular y la vida en general, si se siente ofendido... jódase y envíe un mail puteando, eso demostrará que clase de persona es usted y que yo tengo razón.

Por otro lado tiene lenguaje adulto, en especial la palabra mierda, que se repite como 50 mierdas veces. Como si fuera poco tiene demasiados argentinismos, así que usted no entenderá nada. En conclusión no lea esto, no vale la pena.

Este texto les servirá para evitar leer los Cáp. de El Proyecto Eva, ya que son demasiado largos, así que ahórrense horas de pantalla, y lean esto, también sirve para repasar hechos de Cáp. que ya leíste, pero anoto aquí que el Proyecto Eva no es una mierda como esta, no es ningún tipo de mierda (pero si revisan un poco encontraran un poco de mierda en el Cáp. 16.

Gus: es que odio a Ritsuko, acéptenlo, ustedes también la odian)

Y en el Cáp. 1 (pero eso no cuenta porque era muy chico cuando lo escribió)

Gus: Tenía la edad de Shinji y los demás pibes… qué recuerdos aquellos… allá por el lejano año de 1998…

Vale la pena gastar tus ratos libres en leer El Proyecto Eva ( para simplificarlo EPE), se los aconsejo, por otro lado esto no es un resumen fiel de EPE, aquí hay muchas cosas que son invención mía, así que para saber que cuenta EPE mejor lean EPE en ves de gastar su tiempo en soportar esta mierda.

Bueno, este, eeeeeee, yo copie algunos argumentos de EVA EN RESUMEN pero su autor no habla español asi que, que se joda, y espero que ustedes no sean tan mierda de contarles, además quien no se copió algo por ahí, ejemplo goku es el hijo rubio de superman, pero nadie dice nada así que no jodan.

Ya que estamos le aclaro que Neon Genesis Evangelion es un enredo de la puta madre, El proyecto Eva, un fanfic de Evangelion que se basa en rescribir toda la historia desde el primer Cáp., escrito por un mexicano autoproclamado Gus, es medio novela (mexicana (mas quilombo aun), escribir un resumen de ambas historias, la segunda recién por la mitad es la cosa mas en quilombada pelotuda inleible inentedible jamas hecha, y que esa historia la escriba yo un Argento muy fana de Eva con 19 años y demasiado Shout Park- los Simpson en la cabeza (prrrrrrrrch)... no lean esto, es un consejo por su bien, elimine esto de su rígido, si ya ha leído la intro entonces vea los 26 Cáp. de Lain dos veces seguidas, es un seguro lavado de cerebro.

Estos Cáp. se presentaran en formato OBA (Original Boludismo A), pues no calificaban como OVA (Original Video Anime) ni como Eva R una Ficción Original Ilustrada (es que no se dibujar…)

Lector: (tampoco sabes escribir).

Si tenes algun enemigo es este mundo, recomendame, si tenes amigos cuídalos, si tenes una hermana como de 19 años pásame su mail, no seas cuida.

¿Te gusta **Neon Genesis Evangelion**? Entonces tal ves odies esto, en este espacio, trato de dar una  
visión alternativa de esta historia. No pretendo dar una cátedra sobre Evangelion, sólo dar información a quienes la busquen. Va lo de info Se tiene la confianza de que tus lecturas de esto serán de provecho a este sitio serán con provecho. Cualquier duda, aclaración, y/o colaboración (ya sea ilustrada o escrita) serán tomadas en cuenta y colocadas dentro de la ¿historia?.  
Si te agrado **Neon Genesis Evangelión** tendras muchas horas de no sé que con . . .**  
****EL PROYECTO dEVAluación **Recomiéndame. Gracias.

Por cierto, esta historia esta en construcción y en constante evolución, asi que los Cáp. van a salir con un tiempo de espera.

¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? ¿Contribuciones? contáctame a: ya me canse de esta intro que es mas larga que un Cáp. de EPE (o sea demasiaaaaaaaaaaado larga), así que lean esto y no jodan.

EL PROYECTO dEVAluación la serie 

**OBA (Original Boludismo Argentino) 1**

Prologo (el vivesa lo escribió después de hacer el cap 16) 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaa tengo miedo" gritaban todos los alarmistas, el fin del milenio estaba cerca, y supuestamente el fin del mundo también. Mulder iMAGInaba extrañas locuras conspirativas, Skully solo quería sexo.

Dos mil años de la era moderna, aunque los chinos iban por el 6350 aprox, y los judíos por el 4800, pero los yanquis iban por el 2000 así que fiesta, fiesta, parranda, el día del milenio fue la mas grande celebración de la historia humana, el 1 de Enero del 2000, ¿en memoria de Jesús? (nadie se acuerda de ese tipejo, además el nació algunos años antes) si como no.

En aquel día nada catastrófico pasó, a no ser los ya mencionados múltiples especiales televisivos que se sucedieron uno tras otro en todas las cadenas de televisión.

Pero en el octavo mes… (suspenso) el desastre ocurrió. (todos: hoooooooooo) El 21 de Agosto del año 2000, aparentemente salido de la nada, una roca espacial, tan grande como el Everest, impactó de lleno nuestro planeta Tierra. No hubo tiempo para prepararse enviar a ninguna estrella de Hollywood a salvar al mundo. Para cuando los científicos detectaron el meteorito ya era muy tarde para cualquier cosa, salvo rezar y tener sexo hasta morir.

El meteoro asesino impactó de lleno contra el polo Sur, en el continente antártico, evaporándolo casi en el acto. El impacto fue tremendo, con la fuerza equiparada de la detonación de todo el arsenal nuclear de las naciones del Primer Mundo, o a que todos los chinos salten al mismo tiempo. Debido a esto, el eje del planeta se inclinó unos cuantos grados de más, logrando que la torre de Pisa finalmente se caiga y afectando la órbita terrestre, trayendo consigo una ola de fenómenos naturales que sembraron la muerte y destrucción por todas partes. O como dicen en mi país "todo se fue a la mierda"

Ese fatídico 21 de Agosto del año 2000 ocurrió el Segundo Impacto, nombre dado por CNN a la catástrofe global, haciendo alegoría a la hipótesis de que fue un meteoro de características similares lo que ocasionó la extinción de los dinosaurios, siendo entonces este suceso el Primer Impacto.

Sin embargo, el dinosaurio no contaba con los recursos de los que el ser humano disponía en el momento del desastre (televisión por cable para restaurar la paz y inmigrantes ilegales de bajo precio para ordenar todo). Cierto fue que ese día tristemente célebre más de la mitad de la población mundial pereció, fue un daño colateral diría Bush. Estamos hablando de unas tres mil millones de almas, aproximadamente. Y contemos también las otras mil millones que murieron en las réplicas e incontables conflictos bélicos que se sucedieron en el transcurso de los siguientes diez años. Y sin embargo, la Humanidad había conseguido subsistir. Unos 20 o 30 seguían vivos… aunque agonizantes.

Luego de un penoso y sangriento reacomodo en el orden global, por fin los sobrevivientes podían levantarse y volver a su vida de perros, siguiendo las órdenes de la todopoderosa Organización de las Naciones Unidas.

Han pasado ya casi quince años desde el Segundo Impacto y la Historia sigue su curso, pese a todo. Es el año 2015 Después de Cristo.

Cáp. 1 Cuando las mierdas atacan 

Un párrafo del Apocalipsis, el que lo escribió o podía hablar con dios o era muy amigo de Bob Marley

(Autor del Apocalipsis: huuuuuuuu loco, estoy volando, uuuuuuuuuuu).

Había una vez un planeta llamado tierra, y en agosto de 2000 un cascote gigante(meteorito si te gusta mas) cayo en la Antártida y todo mal, esto fue conocido como Segundo Impacto, la Antartida se derritió, muchas ciudades se ahogaron, muchas, muchas personas murieron, y los que quedaron vivos se agarraron a las piñas y los bombazos, después las cosas mejoraron (un poquito nada mas), y el presi de la ONU dijo "loco, amor y paz, vamos a reconstruir todo y llevar la misma vida de hijos de puta que antes" y todos se fumaron un cañazo y dijeros "si loco recopado" y la gente volvió a confiar en el hombre, entonces...

Y así llego el 2015, y todo tenia pinta de estar como antes del Segundo Impacto (lo del cascote gigante) excepto porque Yokohama y muchas otras ciudades estaban bajo el agua, y porque ahí estaban todos los ejércitos de la tierra.

Soldado 1: ai born in iu-es-ei, ai born

Soldado 2: jo de puta no cantes mas, sos un asco

Soldado 1: y que loco si estamos aca, es un embole total, nunca pasa una mier...da

En ese momento aparece una gran mierda gigante desde el mar

Soldado 2: mierda

Mientras tanto en una estación de tren un pendejo andaba re al pedo, digo.. Shinji llega a Tokio-3.

Shinji: que boludo que soy para que mierda vine aquí, esto está muerto, parece que Briney Spear va a venir a cantar y salieron todos huyendo, no, peor, Marilin Manson va a hacer un Striper, ¡¡NO, debo huir!.

Entonces saco una foto de su bolsillo en donde aparecía una morocha en la plaza con poca ropa que tenia escrito "Shinji te recogeré en la estación ¡mira esto!" y una flechita apuntando al corazón de Misato (que par de corazones, mamacita si te agarro), con la firma de Misato Katsuragi.

Mente de Shinji: si recógeme cuando quieras

Mientras tanto en un centro militar un hombre con la barba de moisés (Gendo) y un viejito más viejo que Matusalén (Fuyutsuki) conversan del mostro que esta asolando la ciudad

Gendo si los ángeles han vuelto

Fuyutsuki: el comienzo del juicio final

Gendo: como lo predecían lo rollos

Fuyutsuki: yo no tengo rollos

Gendo: viejo senil)

Lo que el petiso, flaco, llevando toda su casa en un bolso y vestido de forma aburrida de Shinji no sabia era que todos estaban en los refugios bajo tierra, no sabia hasta que lo escucho por los altavoces.

Shinji: mierda mierda mierda, como es que estoy en este reverendo quilombo, no importa

En eso la mina de la foto lo salva de morir a pies del ¿ángel? (ese coso es verde y blanco con cuernitos, dos ojitos reboludos, una nariz que dice que es muy mentiroso, y una bola roja en el pecho donde un cartelito dice "para destruir rompa esto"

Shinji observa como conduce Misato, mierda no deja a la palanca en paz, "me encanta esta mina" . Misato observa los pantalones de Shinji, pensando"estuve solita mucho tiempo voy a llevar al pibe a mi departamento con alguna excusa extraña, y entonces..." Misato ríe.

Shinji: he que pasa?

En resumen: Shinji tiene un día de mierda, lo misilean, casi lo pisa un coso gigante, casi lo atropellan, después se encuentra con su padre que lo trata como el culo, y de pronto se encuentra adentro de un Eva sin la menor idea de que hacer.

Se describe rápidamente a los personajes - Shinji es un tonto, Rei es un misterio, Misato es una protestante, Gendou es un bastardo, Ritsuko es un volcán, Kai es un rebelde sin causa, Kenji es... japones (y toooooonto como él solo).

El pendejo Kai, del que no sabemos nada teclea HEINEKEN (o CHALADO o algo parecido) en su compu y hace que el Eva 1 se pare de guantes mediante un hackeo informatico... sin comentarios

(Gus: yo tampoco voy a hacer comentarios… más que esa escena en particular ya ha sido borrada de la historia y deberían hacerle lo mismo en sus conciencias… porque de ahora en adelante negaré rotundamente que alguna vez haya existido una escena así, háganle como quieran..)

Y todos nos preguntamos que hubiera pasado si Kai y su compu no intervenían…

Fero: la misma mierda

Gus:...si, pero con distinto olor…

Igual a la unidad 1 se le corta el cable... hasta las manos, pausa y suspenso….

Cáp. 2 La Bestia pisa mierda 

Shinji despierta hospitalizado y medio perdido. Gendo dice que todo el destrozo en la ciudad es culpa de Bin Laden y el Doctor Infierno (Gendo es fanatico de Mazinger Z).

Ritsuko le tira indirectas a Misato, Misato no entiende.

Ritsuko: creo que se soltó la bestia, lo mejor para una mujer es una mujer

Misato: hay que atar a la bestia

Ritsuko: en mi apartamento podemos atarla

Misato: el Eva no entra en tu apartamento

Ritsuko: esta mina es una idiota, mejor pruebo con Maya

Shinji tiene otro día de mierda, amanece en el hospital, razona que debe dejar las drogas y se la pasa viendo el techo.

Gendo no fue a visitar a su hijo al hospital (hoy pasan el Cáp. final de Mazinger, les dije que era fantico) Pero acompañó a la camilla de Rei.

Gendo ordena que su hijo vaya a vivir solo en algún apartamento perdido de Tokio 3 (posiblemente algo parecido a lo que le paso a Rei... ya verán de que hablo), a Misato le da lastima y lo lleva a vivir con ella, en el camino Misato le muestra como los grandes y modernos (2015) edificios de Tokio 3, la ciudad que salvó, salen del suelo, Shinji admite entre lágrimas que desea desesperadamente la aprobación de su padre.

En el departamento desarreglado (vaaaaaa, parece que hubo una guerra adentro, aunque ella dice que se acaban de mudar) de Misato, Shinji traga alguna cosa extraña que Misato puso en un plato, con la cara de culo que puso y el aroma a orto de vieja que le dejo el LCL Misato le recomienda que se bañe.

y un latino con ojos verdes y un carácter de mierda llamado Kai, y con un pingüino ¿? Misato pensando"lo logre, esta noche ese pibe va a ver lo que es vivir"

Shinji pensando: estoy triste... what a hell is this?

Shinji le muestra a Misato y a penpen (penpen es un pingüino de agua tropical... y con garras y mochila...) su miembro

Pen pen pensando: quuuuu auuuuuk (traducido, parece un pescadito, tengo hambre.)

Shinji: no entupida mierda, no me muerdas, eso no se come

Misato: ¿quién dijo que no se come? eh digo pen-pen, veni aquí, solta eso

Shinji se va a dormir a la pieza de al compañero de vivienda de Misato, un tipo que tiene un nombre que comienza con K...

El tipo se pone a revisar las cosas y encuentra: trofeos de karate, ingles, computación, diplomas universitarios, planos ultrasecretos de alta tecnología, una foto de Misato, otro tipo y un niñito...y al boludo se le cae la foto. Para que…

Muy de noche...

Kai (¿piensa?): zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Misato: no, el pendejo es un imbécil, voy a tener que educarlo, NECESITO SEEEEEEEXOOOO, pen pen ¿dónde estas?

Shinji piensa: Verde, los ojos verdes del Eva, los ojos verdes de Kai, Misato de encaje verde, con el pelo húmedo rrrrrrrrrrrr.

Shinji se duerme placidamente

Por fin vemos que carajo pasó con la pelea del Eva, el robotote se puso repila y cacheteo a la otra mierda (el Eva también es una mierda), y se regeneró solo, el ángel vio que de esta no safaba ni hay el le dio el beso de la muerte al Eva (léase autodestrucción)

Misato: Hooo mierda!

Gendo:...

Ritsuko: esto no es bueno

Kai:

El Eva sale como si nada de la explosión

Misato: mierda. Mierda

Kai: tengo sueño

Shinji: ... em... perdon?

**OBA (Original Boludismo Asqueroso) 2**

**Nadie me quiere**

Cáp. 3 El boludo nuevo 

Shinji tiene mas días de mierda, primero lo hacen entrenar, lo que es un increíble embole y encima vestido raro y rodeado de ese liquido que se ve como orina, (en la noche Kai fuma y se queja de cómo pilotea Shinji, nadie se acuerda que él hizo que el Eva enloqueciera.) al día siguiente en la escuela, (adonde Kai llega corriendo porque es un dormilón pero lo arregla chapándole las medias al profesor el cual se pone a divagar sobre el segundo impacto, que fue causado por el impacto de un cascote gigante(como ya les había dicho en la antartida en el año 2000) Shinji conoce a Hikari, una japonesita media mandona pero que nadie le da bola, después, en el medio de la clase (quien carajo le va a prestar atención al viejito senil) le cuenta a todos que es piloto y sus compas lo ametrallan a preguntas

Compa 1: ¿Como se llama el robot?

Compa 2: ¿el violeta no es color de mina?

Compa 3: tenes una tecnica mortal infalible?

Shinji: ves demasiado power ranger

Compa 4: ¿todo bien?

Kai: dejen dormir.

Kai acribilla a quejas y ordenes a Shinji, entonces (en el recreo porque no da para hacerlo en medio de la clase) Touji le pega a Shinji porque a su hermana se le cayo un edificio en la cabeza porque el boludo de Shinji no puede evitar destruir todo cuando pilotea, Kai le pega a Touji por defender a Shinji, Shinji apedrea a Kai porque tiene graves problemas psicológicos, Hikari le pega a Kensuke porque golpear a Kensuke es divertido, el profesor los cachetea a todos juntos, Rei noquea al profesor y Kensuke lo graba todo, (posdata el pendejo se llena de plata vendiendo videos).

Aparece un ángel que parece un dibujo de South Park, todos los pilotos se presentan en el geofrente Fuyutsuki no acepta la recomendación de Kai de pilotear el Eva 1, Shinji sale a hacerle frente aunque no quiere porque su papi no esta ahí para verlo, el ángel lo tiene contra las cuerdas mientras tanto Kai y Rei aprietan en un rincón.

(Kai: espera mierda me estoy clavando un fierro, carajo, porque mierda tenemos que estar acá dentro de MAGI, este lugar es un asco.

Rei: (con voz robótica y una teta al aire) no quiero que nos vean

Kai: si pero puta madre me estoy electrocutando…

Touji muestra su culo, (nosotros: no nos interesa tu culo pendejo). Kensuke convence a Touji de salir a ver la pelea, Touji es muy boludo como para presentar un argumento convincente, Kensuke el temerario graba la pelea de colosos, en el transcurso casi son aplastados por el Eva, entonces Touji humedece sus pantalones. Shinji hace que Kensuke y Touji entren en la cápsula del piloto para disgusto de Ritsuko, y contrario a las ordenes de Misato, se desquita su bronca pateándole las bolas al ángel hasta que el pobre muere penetrado... al día siguiente Touji y Kensuke reconsideran hacerse amigos de Shinji

Kensuke: el pendejo si que se pone bravo cuando se encabrona

Igual Shinji no va a la escuela.

Touji: Mejor lo llamo por teléfono, practiquemos. Hola señor Ikari, yo deseo ser su amigo si usted me lo permite, prometo hacer todo lo que usted ordene, si, así suena bien.

Cáp. 4 Caminante, no hay camino, camino se hace al andar 

Misato reta tanto a Shinji que este sale como un rata mojada, y de paso le da un cachetazo, por otro lado también Misato salio hecha mierda por dentro. Shinji se compra todo el super pero penpen es medio chorro y el japonesito se calienta intentando meter al plumífero al microondas, entonces el cuarto elegido se encuentra con el segundo elegido y reacciona tratándolo como una basura molesta. Shinji ya esta cansado de tantos días de mierda y se va al carajo, como no sabe donde puta madre esta el carajo se queda dando vueltas (osea va al cine y se lamenta que no sea una , al campo, paseó en camión, conoce corea, (en algún momento al boludo lo afanan, jaja) da la vuelta al mundo, etc), (mientras tanto Misato disuade a Kai de que vaya a buscar al Rebelde Way porque sino los tipos muy malos de seguridad de NERV...) entonces cagado de hambre se encuentra a Kensuke (en realidad le quería manotear la comida) en el campo vestido de militar ¿, y se ponen a charlar, Kensuke es huérfano de madre, trastornado fanático de la guerra, y quiere pilotear un Eva. Shinji se ríe y se hace amigo del friki este, entons Kai sale de un árbol a lo Batman, pero se caga todo con una escopeta rota, como si faltara alguien aparecen los hombres de negro (agentes de seguridad de NERV) que se quieren llevar a Shinji, Kai hace diplomacia y ambos son llevados al Geofrente. Shinji y Misato "hablan" en una celda hollible. Shinji decide dejar NERV. Gendo regresa a Tokio 3 y se pone a hablar con Ritsuko

Ritsuko: el 4 elegido se despidió del projecto

Gendo: aja

Ritsuko: no tenemos piloto, solo a Rei

Gendo: aja

Ritsuko: que tal su junta (traducción: estoy a sus ordenes, cuando quiera sexo solo dígalo).

Egipto e Irak siguen existiendo (el segundo impacto llego antes de que Bush transforme a la liga árabe en el estado numero 51 (para 51 esta México).

Gus: Ó quizás cuando escribí eso, antes del 11/9 de veras pensaba que el ejército iraquí era de los más fregones en el mundo…

Rei jugando al oso con Kai, pensando voy a pilotear, voy a pilotear ¡¡¡yupi yupi!

Kai besando, cuando besa no puede pensar

Shinji intenta contactar a Misato después de ser despedido de NERV.

Shinji: ¿dónde esta Misato? Necesito hablar con ella

Ritsuko: no puedes

Shinji: pero me debe plata

Ritsuko: no puedes hablar con ella, ya no sos piloto

Shinji: pero, y mis 1000 yenes

Ritsuko: no se

Kensuke intenta hablar con Touji

Kensuke: se lo llevaron los de seguridad de NERV

Touji: dunga dunga

Kensuke y Touji llegan al departamento de Shinji y se enteran de que vive con Kai y Misato, Misato... Kensuke tiene una leve erección, Touji eyacula, Kensuke nota que Misato es militar y eyacula hasta agonizar, (antes de morir Kensuke dice que Shinji parece el hijo de Misato) Misato sale corriendo llevándose a la rastra a pen-pen y Kai. En la estación de tren Shinji no quiere subir al tren. Misato dice que Pen-pen es un regalo. Después de tanto lió el boludo de Shinji dice que no se quiere ir (¿quien te entiende?). Además todavía faltan muchos capítulos como para andar perdiendo personajes centrales. Mientras tanto los gorilotes de seguridad se divierten cagando a bifes a Kai. Kensuke y Touji observan todo y se cagan de la risa,

Touji: (irónico)hacemos algo con Kai

Kensuke: solo son dos profesionales armados y violentos, él puede solo.

Touji: si, que se joda por puto

**OBA (Original Boludismo Autoria de Gus) 3**

**Pensa en verde**

Cáp. 5 Humíllense ante la gran unidad Z 

Todos los ingenieros hacen una fiesta, porque la unidad z esta terminada, y en ves de ser despedidos son contratados por Kai y no son empleados del cabeza de chivo. Kai se emborracha y aparece hecho una gran bola de mierda que se arrastra, y así arrastrándose llega a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente en NERV, se encuentra con los tres jóvenes que por sus capacidades (también se sospecha que entraron de acomodo o por acostarse con alguna autoridad, en especial Maya) lograron ser los operadores de los sistemas mas esenciales de NERV guaaaaaaaaa!. Maya Ibuki, la simpática asistente (asistente, je, si claro) de la doctora Akagi; Makoto Hyuga, encargado de las comunicaciones y logística, subordinado inmediato de la capitana Katsuragi, grandote musculoso anteojudo y con unas ganas de darle a Misato que se le nota a lo lejos; Shigeru Aoba, encargado del monitoreo de signos vitales y sincronía de los pilotos, subordinado del subcomandante Fuyutsuki, el hippie de pelo largo, por lo tanto amigo del mexicano vago, con quien tenia charlas musiqueras. Maya casi lo cachetea por la independencia de la unidad Z, Kai cambia de tema buscando a Misato, que esta escuchando a Ritsuko que le dice que el pendejo de Kai esta mal, y que los paseos, idas y vueltas de Shinji han hecho que su sincro disminuya así que mejor que no aparezca ángel ninguno.

Aparece la unidad especial Z que es verde y tiene la cabeza de mazinger, Kai puede activarla sin estar adentro, ¿casualidad, Kai aprovecha esto para apretar con Rei.

Aparece el ángel en el mar, Gendo envía a la carne de canon, el ángel catalogado como Godzilla de moco juega a matar moscas con los helicópteros.

Shinji y Kai se hacen amigos y fuma la pipa de la paz.

Kai: uuuuu que bueno esta esto

Shinji: stoy volando

Kai: me dan ganas de cantar iron lion zion

Shinji: si aguante bob loco

Shinji sale con ganas y orgullo (efecto de la pipa de la paz loco) a cagar a palo al ángel, este le pasa por al lado sin darle bola

Shinji : he cagón, acá estoy o mierda como corre esa mierda, che no me dejes con las ganas.

Kai dentro del plug conversa con su otro yo

Kai: hola otro yo

Otro yo: hola yo

Kai: hola irene

Kai sale cantando "Koji puede dominar" en su nueva unidad que tiene armadura super poderosa, un órgano/núcleo S2, rayos calóricos, cuernos, puede flotar y trae un lector de DVD, aire acondicionado, 2 brazos de repuesto un tacho de pintura a elección por si queres cambiársela y un cartelito que dice que cualquier coincidencia con Mazinger Z es pura casualidad.

El ángel da risa tiene una cabecita que hace pensar que su cerebro es aun mas chico que el de britni Spear, a Kai le envían un rifle pero el acomplejado no lo quiere usar, entons le dan una katana tamaño Eva, y comienza a hacer fetas los brazos del ángel pero este se regenera, se van a pelear al desierto, entonces la unidad salta mas alto que los Supercampeones/Captain Tsubasa con una sincro de 450 pero todo bien y desde el cielo lanza fuego de los ojos, del ángel no queda na.

Ritsuko: yo dije que este pendejo está mal.

Cáp. 6 Che 

Gendo en Berna tiene cagaso porque no esta en el Geofrente, soporta los parloteos del emisario de la ONU que habla de un terrorista que esta peleado con sus amigos, que era el líder del FLM (la liga yanqui de futbol?) y el puerto de Guadalajara (a quien le importa) y ahí el tipo muestra una foto y Gendo casi cae en coma pero después se recupera, al final es extorsionado para colaborar con capturar al terrorista que va a atacar el geofrente (y nosotros no tenemos ni la menor idea de quien es el boludo este).

Conocemos al tipo que es amigo de Bin Laden, se llama Chuy y tiene un amigo llamado Paco (pacogerte mejor), el tipo llega a Japón que esta deshabitado mal y se fuma unos cañasos y comienza a escuchar en español y con acento mexicano: ¡Flores! ¡Flores para los muertos! ¡Floooooores para los muertos! ¡1 pesito baratitaaaaaaas! Entonces una mexicana dark le tira un ramo a sus pies, y se va antes de desaparecer cruza con alguien y prONUncia Hello Mister, you want a flower, only 2 dolars¡¡ is a ofert! (susurrando) Pinche gringo.

Resulta que el tipo era un revolucionario de la puta madre, que siempre luchó contra la ONU y los imperios nacionales, y es mejicano, pero las cosas le van medio como el culo y su única esperanza es Kai (hermano, estas perdido).

Ritsuko putea por la habilidad de Kai con el Eva, en especial el 350 de sincro que logro, también le asombra el primer sincro de Shinji, Nada que ver con (la inútil) Rei.

Shinji se copia de Kai en los exámenes, Kai se aburre, Rei es hermosa.

Shinji nota que entre Rei y Kai hay historia (lo nota porque cara vez que mira para otro lado siente que una gran orgía pasa a sus espaldas).

Que carajo, hay un batalloncito cuidando las entrada del geofrente, que tratan mal a los pilotos. Los tipos son de la ONU pero Kai y Kenji no saben nada...huele a gato encerrado (que frase antigua), y como si fuera poco la unidad z es colaboradora (traducido empleada) de NERV.

Kai y Shinji se sacan una foto para el único mexicano que trabaja en NERV, eh, espera, además de Kai casi no hay mexicanos en NERV, de donde salio este.

Los empleados de NERV van desapareciendo a lo largo de la semana, Chuy los secuestra para sacarles info. Pobres tipos, que feo que te castren y te hagan comer tus bolas en el nombre de la libertad (suena a liberación de Irak).

El Chuy cuenta su historia que comenzó en Guadalajara, siguió en todo el mundo y hasta hace poco casi terminó en México.

Kai y Shinji se hacen amigos otra vez., la charla de música es una mezcolanza, Britney Spears se dedica a la política.

(Gus: no voy a hacer declaraciones hasta que llegue mi abogado)

El Terror aparece con sus muchachos en el geofrente matando todo lo que se les cruza (al batalloncito de la entrada lo hizo mierda).

Todos los de NERV se encierran en un refugio (menos el meón de Kai), y Kenji se quiere cortar las bolas, Maya es... Misato está histérica (siempre esta histérica) falta Kai.

Dos de los terror capturan a Kai (dejen mear en paz), casi lo matan los boludos, y lo llevan al Chuy. El Chuy sin máscara dice llamarse... Antonio Rivera Madrigal, su tío...

Y aquí comienza el debate filosófico:

(Kai)no sos mi tío –(Chuy)si soy tu tío – imposible- tu papá no te contó, además murió- hacete guerrillero –los guerrilleros son malos-los yanquis son peores- tenes razón- la ONU es aun peor- ee yo soy de la ONU - Jesús es un capo- nadie lo discute pero no era terrorista- tenes que seguir mi legado, usando a Z- mmmm no se -

En medio de una escena recursi al Guevara le trona el pecho de un disparo

Chuy: e…ya…ven...dra ...a..buscarte

Soldado del ejercito: así que sos resistente? (en ingles)

Pan, vuelan los sesos de Antonio desperdigándolos por todos lados

Otro disparo, Counter-Terroris Win. O no, hijos de puta, mataron a Kenny, digo mataron a Toño.

Kai traumado, esto de que los Rivera se mueran como perros ya es toda un tradición.

**OBA (Original Boludismo Artificial) 4**

**Nuestro Amor**

Cáp. 7 Rei I 

A lo telenovela mexicana nos cuentan que Kai y Rei son novios MIERDA (y aparece Thalía) mediante la historia en retrospectiva sincronizada de ambos pilotos (excelente escena). Rei, que en la versión Gus tiene muchas emociones MIERDA MIERDA vivía desde hace diez años en un convento (mmmmmmm Rei vestida de monjita) hasta que Gendo la vino a buscar y le contó un montón de cosas raras, los evas, los Ángeles, el Apocalipsis ¿pero no era que vivía en un convento, ¿cómo que eso ya lo debería saber?. Y entonces Misato los presenta

Misato: Kai te presento a Rei Ayanami, la primer elegida.

Kai: ... (pensando:...nada tampoco)

Misato: Rei Ayanami te presento al intento de hombre Kai Katsuragi el segundo elegido

Rei:(con vos de androide y su cara de piedra...osea su actitud normal) hola

Y así, recursi Kai ayudo a la chica de pelo celeste natural cuando la unidad 0 se puso como Asuka (ah, me olvidé que ustedes todavía no conocen a Asuka,... bueno ella es...una loca con una actitud de agente de la gestapo, pero tiene un culo hermoso), y cuando se despertó la chica se quedó con los lentes fashion pero rotos del latinlover y así, de careta, se dieron un beso (.ah y muy importante Rei es Dark, lo sospeché desde un principio).

Tiempos modernos: Gendo & Company están estudiando al cuarto ángel, y ahí también estaba Shinji, es que estaba aburrido en casa, y ahí Ritsuko dice que los ángeles son un 98 como los humanos, que son un 98 como los chimpancés, que son un 98 como las ratas, que son un 98 como la mierda, en resumen los ángeles son una mierda y Shinji ve a Kai, con Gendo y fuyutsuki y Rei... y el pendejo tiene las manos hechas mierda (es que primero te salen pelos y después se te sale la piel) a lo que Kai responde algún verso de piel de serpiente.

Al día siguiente: Shinji descansando un poco le ve la cola a Rei en la clase de gimnasia, pero Kai se va de mambo y se sube a un árbol con el único fin de ver minas pero el boluuuuuuuudo se cae a la pileta helada...ya lo dije boluuuuuuuuuudo.

En el cumple de Shinji todos (éramos tantos, Shinji, Misato, Kai y Ritsuko) terminan intoxicados (en especial Kai) y con hemorroides (Misato y su comida) y Ritsuko le da la tarjeta de seguridad de Rei a Shinji para que se la entregue.

Al día siguiente: Shinji y Kai se dirigen a la casa de Rei y ambos declaran que gustan de la mina rara esta. Y ahí llegan a la casa de la susodicha que es un reverendo quilombo parece la habitación de Misato pero sin cerveza y cuando Kai se pierde paseando Shinji queda repelotudo al ver a Rei vestida solo con una toalla, y cuando la mina se acerca y le saca los anteojos que el tipo había agarrado de la repisa, el tipo queda mas boludo y se le tira (aunque el dice que se cayo) encima (los lectores estan excitados... y el autor también) poniéndole la mano en la teta y Kai los observa, y ahí ropa interior tirada por todas partes y esto increíblemente no es una Siiiiiiiiii claaaaaaaaaaaro, como vos digas.

Al fin Shinji le da la bendita tarjeta, y la asulada (rubia, morocha, ¿asulada,¿y con s?) le comienza a hablar (Kai piensa en suicidarse) de que ella confía mucho en el hombre chivo, y termina cacheteando a Shinji, ¿recién ahora?. La unidad 0 es reactivada correctamente.

Aparece un dado gigante aunque los tipos dicen que es un ángel, salen la unidad 1 y la Z con Kai con fiebre, el cubito volador le hace el hoyo al Eva 1 y Shinji sufre cuando lo comienzan a hacer huevo duro, pero la unidad Z es regrosa nivel 5 y soporta los tiros, lastima que al piloto le hierve la capocha... y entonces...fin del capitulo... y nosotros puteando que nos cortaron la escena

Cáp. 8 Rei II 

Misato va a visitar a los pilotos que quedaron hechos mierda hospitalizados, en eso se encuentra con Rei y charlan un poco (lo intente pero reproducir una charla entre la loca Misato y la ...loca tambien de Rei es imposible), la morocha le pide a la asulada (si, con s, no jodan) (Gus: Oye pibe, de veras que tenés que mejorar tu hortohojrafiha…) que vaya al departamento y traiga juguetes para Kai.

Kai de pedo pudo volver arrastrando a la unida 1 al geofrente.

El ángel en un increíble ataque de originalidad saca un coso de abajo y se pone a penetrar el suelo para llegar al complejo de NERV.

Rei va a la pieza de Kai y se pone a chismear por ahí y le lleva los juguetes al hospital.

NERV quiere cagar al ángel, le envía un globo Eva, el ángel lo destruye y dice que boooludo soy.

Misato y Hyuga ya saben todo sobre el coso ese y la morocha planea como destruirlo mientras pasea un lápiz por sus labios, Hyuga no puede planear nada.

Shinji sueña con sus abuelos que lo mandaron a estudiar (y vivir, seguro) en la casa del patio y que su padre ni siquiera lo fue a buscar cuando fue preso, y a su mamá y despierta, Rei, esta ahí.

Kai tiene un sueño (léase pesadilla) del infierno blanco y se va por el hoyo y hay mucha gente en el fondo, y todo cambia, ahora ve las fotos de Rei pero ella no tiene cara y la dibuja y queda con cara de culo (osea como la Rei de verdad), y todo cambia otra vez, recuerdo de cómo convenció a Rei para sacarse una foto juntos.

Kai despierta y descubre que tiene ropa, pobre Shinji nadie lo quiere.

Kai crea la base del anime mas estrambótico de todos los tiempos (aun mas que Evangelion) con el simple titulo de "Universal War"

Kai nos explica como carajo se llama, algo así como Kyle-Kai Rivera Hunter Katsuragi de todos los santos... y sigue solo que no tengo espacio.

Misato corta la corriente de todo el país (excepto la de su heladera para cerveza) para usar el arma de los cazafantasmas en tamaño Evangelion.

Antes del combate Rei le dice a Shinji que pilotea porque tiene un vínculo con el Eva, es su causa de vivir. La unidad 1 apunta, todo sale mal, Rei usa el escudo, después Rei es el escudo(auch eso duele) después Kai es el escudo. La unidad Z es repoderosa y puede recibir el ataque directo del ángel sin problema, y desvía sus ataques, de una forma que se parece un poco a goku, y que nos hace pensar que con la unidad Z alcanzaba y el apagón fue solo para joder a los japoneses.

Shinji le devuelve la cachetada al angel y lo termina penetrando. Shinji y Kai salen en rescate de Rei, y después de con mucho esfuerzo abrir la compuerta caliente de la capsula, Rei le sonrie a Shinji, a Shinji le agarran convulsiones, Frank Sinatra hace su aparición mas inesperada y emotiva de todos los tiempos, canta Fly me to the moon en versión serenata, con mariachis y todo.

**Cáp. 9 Rei III (ah, no, me equivoque) una creación de la que nadie se hace cargo. **

Gendo ve el techo, y todos pensamos que es muuuy inteligente (o nosotros somos muuuuy tontos) el tipo pintó unas bolitas y palitos en el techo (yo pienso que es un boludo, la rayuela tiene que ir en el piso), después ve su carpeta de **Proyecto de compenetración humana**..., sus lacayos están buscando algo en la antartida, nosotros nos preguntamos ¿todavía existe la antartida, y los japoneses quieren construir algo.

Kai prepara el desayuno, los orientales tienen problema para ir al baño (sí, es un chiste repetido, pero es la verdad), Kai canta cielito lindo y todos se recopan... menos Shinji, quien se pone a pensar en la "responsabilidad" lo que causa el debate Misato-Kai de la "esperanza". Llegan Touji y Kensuke y no pueden ver a Misato...que triste! Kai sale tarde de casa pero con un torpedo en el culo llega más rapido que los otros al colegio. Misato recibe el regalo de cerveza mejicana de Kai, y se pone a llorar, (es que esta caliente, si la hubiera puesto en la heladera), también se acuerda de José, Joe, ¿Jonny? o algo así, no sabe como se llamaba, pero lo extraña.

Camino a la escuela Kai convence a kensuke de que no ver a Misato por un día no es para que se suicide.

Kai es castigado en la escuela. Misato va a la escuela, se produce una eyaculación sincronizada de 200 alumnos. Al otro día las clases se suspenden porque los pisos quedaron demasiados pegajosos de tanto semen, a y ahora que me acuerdo también quedaron llenos de sangre. Kai es re guardabosque. Mientras tanto el japonesito planea matar al héroe de la historia, igual no creo que Gus lo permita. (

Gus: (¡Ah, pero qué friega! ¡¡Que Kai no es el héroe de la historia! Saaaaabe… ¿qué, nomás porque sale en todas las escenas, mata a todos los mostros que salen y coge con todas las chamacas de por ahí, nomás por eso dicen qué él es el héroe? Por supuesto que Shinji sigue siendo el héroe, el héroe al que todos admiramos y respetamos…)

Claro que también Touji y kensuke hacen planes para voltearse a Miss Universo, digo Misato, sincronizadamente.

Shinji y Kai sincronizan con los evas, punto importante Kai y Rei discutieron.

Ritsuko: jaja

Maya: ¿qué dijo sempai?

Ritsuko: nada, nada. jmh

Flashback: el día de ayer en el parque

Rei: ¿qué te robaste esta vez que te buscaban los federales?

Kai, después de hacer tiempo: me querían en el proyecto del Jet Alone

Rei: aguante el comandante

Kai: el comandante se la come, Kai se la da

Rei: si el comandante se la come yo también

Kai:... aaaaa ...

Go back to the present, Misato y Ritsuko discuten...

Gendo esta recaliente porque la ONU no le da guita

Gendo: señor necesito 1000000 de pesos

Presidente de la ONU: no

Gendo: dada la situación, para sobrevivir..

Pres. ONU: NO

Kai: que onda mi buey, me prestas un billoncito.

Pres.ONU: si chiquitín, ¿en dolares o euros?

Kai: en euros vendrían bien

Gendo: Arggggggggggggg pendejo de mierda cccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Pres ONU: Gendo no molestes, mejor anda a la esquina a ver si llueve.

Gendo: si señor.

Comienza la fabricación de la Unidad Especial Alfa en México.

Dentro de dos semanas llega la unidad 2 desde Alemania. La novela continúa: Kai y Rei se pelean al atacar y defender a Gendo. Eso ya lo dije. Rei dice "Hasta mañana, Shinji", Shinji piensa que está en el cielo, Kai planea hacer que llegue allá. Los dos boluditos van por la ruta y Misato y Ritsuko los recogen en el auto (yo también quiero que me recoja), y escuchan que los rebeldes controlan Jerusalén (y los hijos de puta el vaticano) (Gus: Todavía no, todavía no…), Shinji descubre que el Doctor Infierno es un invento de Go Nagai y el gobierno, y que el Segundo Impacto lo causó el primer angelito (sí, el angelito, derritió toda la antartida) a la pregunta ¿que mierda son los angeles, simple, son mierda.

Ritsuko y Misato van a ver el estreno del jet alone en el viejo tokio (léase un desierto de mierda inhabitable) que al final lo hicieron sin el apoyo de Kai, y con dos pesos y es muy boludo, así que solo puede caminar para adelante (y encima es demasiado feo), y si pensaban que eso era una mierda entonces vemos que funciona como el culo y ahora ni si quiera se puede detener ( y pisa a todos los invitados), que basura, así que Misato toma un baño de vapor para salvar a la ciudad mediante un código (incorrecto), mientras tanto se produce la batalla Robot bio-mecánico grande vs. Robot mecánico grande. Como siempre Gendo esta detrás de todo, claro que nadie lo sabe.

**OBA (Original Boludismo Asuka) 5**

**Asuka/**

**Cáp. 10 Asuka tiene un ataque (como siempre)**

Misato, Shinji, Kai, Touji, Kensuke, (en resume casi todo Tokio 3) viajan en un helicóptero (y entraron todos, en serio) a recibir a Asuka (es que pensaban que la boluda se iba a perder en el camino) en el Over the Rambo (léase kensuke alegre).

Kai vomita sobre un marinero, Asuka tiene un ego de la puta madre, Shinji tiene cara de boludo, el viento es un amigazo, Asuka muestra que es rubia natural, Touji se baja los pantalones, Hikari se arrepiente de no haber ido, Kai quiere comida alemana, Rei… nadie se acuerda de Rei… Asuka y Kai tienen una conversación refinada esto nuuuuuunca mas se repetirá) Kai vomita sobre Asuka.

En el puente de mando está el almirante de la flota, un cago de risa el viejito, que se pelea con Misato y después cuenta la vida del Teniente Coronel Salvador Rivera, abuelo de Kai en el ejército de la ONU. El lecho marino vomita dos cosas raras ¿dos?

(Gus: Para mayores aclaraciones mejor revisen la parte final del capítulo quince… ¿ó era catorce? Ese donde sale el ojón gigante…).

Aparece Kaji, que antes le daba masita a Misato, Misato dice que ya no quiere mas, nadie le cree. Todo el mundo en el ascensor, ideal para meter mano. A Kai se le sigue revolviendo el estomago, ¿por qué será?. Misato se hace la boluda sobre la baba de Hyuga. Kaji pregunta como es Misato en la cama, Shinji no entiende... Kai y Shinji descubren que son famosos, y piensan protagonizar una película, Asuka solo haría un papel secundario. El Eva 2 es rojo oooooooooh! Aparece un ángel con forma de pescadote gigante, pero no es un ángel (no tiene organo S2, no tiene AT field, los misiles le hacen daño, da lastima) así que no cuenta, y Asuka, Shinji y Kai se meten en la cápsula del 02 (después de que Kai le da una lección de moda) haciendo trenecito (Misato también estaba invitada para entrar pero estaba ocupada) vistiendo los trajes ajustados de Asuka, increíblemente esto no es una . La unidad 2 funca en aleman, ke meirden karrajo. El Eva 2 posa para la foto, y se pone a hacer surf, el problema es que termina dentro de la boca del mostro, y sin armas. El robot de Asuka lo hicieron con 5 pesos, por lo que no funciona en el agua, hasta las manos. Kai no permite a Misato pescar. Kaji en una gran muestra de heroísmo agarra un avión de guerra y se va a combatir al angel... ah no, me equivoque, se va huyendo, se borró. Pero dios existe y se salvan (además Kai esta de su lado). Kensuke graba a los maricas de rojo, como siempre saca muy buenas ganancias con la venta de copias.

Gendo consigue juguete nuevo, Adán criogenizado en estado embrionario, Kaji se lo trajo.

Asuka va a ser compañerita de escuela del resto de los pilotos, ¡el tormento continúa!

**Cáp. 11 Trinidad y Tobago (traducido: y estos vagos)**

Asuka asiste a la escuela de tokio 3, otra vez todos los suelos y paredes están blancos y pegajosos. Shinji esta recaliente con Asuka, Kai se acaba solo de verla, y creo que Gendo también le tiene ganas. Kensuke graba a Asuka todo el tiempo, y después vende los videos, en el que aparece la ropa interior roja no está a la venta. Asuka va por la vida pateando bolas, cuidado no se crucen en su camino. Asuka intenta conversar con Rei

Asuka: hola

Rei:...

Asuka: vos sos Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida piloto de la unidad 0

Rei:...si...

Asuka: seamos amigas, nos conviene, ya que ambas somos pilotos

Rei:...no...

Pero su carácter de mierda ahuyentó a todos menos la amistosa hikari y el pajero kensuke.

Kai es castigado en la escuela, jaja, otra vez sostiene los baldes en la escuela, este chico no aprende.

Kensuke sigue mirándole la bombacha a la alemana, y a causa de esto Asuka termina cagando a bifes a toda una pandilla de pibes chorros, aunque con un poco de ayuda de Kai y sus 100 dólares, y Shinji acaba con un moretón en la cara.

Ritsuko ve el video de la unidad 2 contra el pescadote gigante y Misato se aburre. Asuka pellizca el culo de Shinji para que no cuente nada.

Asuka le aprieta el brazo a Rei y dice que esta es la preferida del comandante, aunque no tiene buenos resultados, Shinji se acuerda que es hombre y usa voz de mando, Asuka sale corriendo.

Kaji intenta levantarse a Ritsuko, el problema es que Misato lo está viendo, pero igual Kaji también le tiro los galgos a la militar.

Aparece un ángel y las unidades 1, 2 y Z (cuyo piloto tuvo una visión que parece sacada del libro de Isaías por lo extraña) salen a la pelea, Asuka lo parte al medio de un hachazo, pero la mierda se regenero en ¡tres! mierdas pero igual Kai los trasforma en tres cubitos gigantes, por lo que después Gendo lo felicita, lo que le hace acordar que pilotea un Eva porque estaba convencido que aquello era lo necesario para salvar a la gente.

Para vencer al ángel los pilotos deben por orden de Misato vivir juntos (al palo) en el geofrente 5 días y aprender a bailar (¿?). Sigue la novela: Asuka hace un Striper, Kai la manosea dormida, Shinji está de sobra, Rei ¿está celosa ...? Asuka esta deprimida, Shinji y Kai intentan consolarla en los yuyos (que mal que suena eso). Kai Asuka y Shinji son tan boludos que al ver una peli de godzilla ninguno nota de donde robó Gus al quinto ángel. Shinji dice que odia a su padre aunque quiere quererlo Asuka cuenta que es hija de probeta (pero no de probe tantos que no sé cual)y los padres de Kai están dos metros bajo tierra...Y finalmente, después de una noche de entrenamiento militar a cargo de Asuka y una mañana de toqueteo por Kai, el balet sale bien, ángel destruido.

Cáp. 12 Dilatación térmica 

Llegó el verano (AGUANTE), aunque en Japón es verano todo el año y las vacaciones (AGUANTE) de los escolares, van a hacer un viaje a Oquinagua (me lleve japones a marzo).

Se entregaron las notas, Kai aprobó todo, Kensuke saco un nueve, Shinji un 8 y touji arañó un 7.

En el centro comercial hay un juego de realidad virtual de pilotear un Eva, es el juego preferido de Asuka y Kensuke, Shinji y Kai lo odian, a Rei no le importa y Touji es muy malo.

Departamento de Misato y compañía

Kai: what a hell do here!

(Gus: en realidad sería: what da fuck are ya doin here? en acento bien jamaiquino)

Asuka: hola dulzura, mi depa era chiquito así que me apodere de tu cuarto

Shinji se queda duro

Kai se desmaya

Kai despierta: Shinji tuve una pesadilla, Asuka se apoderaba de mi cuarto, intentaba violarme Asuka definitivamente viene a vivir con Misato, Kai y Shinji y pen-pen.

Kai: nooooooooooooooo

Asuka:..esto también es chiquito

Kai: no la banco, mis disco de los 60 destruidos.

Asuka: los japoneses lo tienen chiquito, que divertido es ser malvada

Misato: hola

Asuka: hola Misato yo soy re buena y re dulce

Shinji: debo huiiiiir!

Misato les dice a los pilotos que no se pueden ir de viaje porque puede aparecer un ángel.

Posdata no entran todos en ese depto, los pibes duermen en la sala, Kai tiene hormonas desparramadas, voy a la pieza de Asuka (risa de demente).

Asuka: mamá... mamá ... ¿porque te moriste?

Kai: auch.

Shnji llorando (se va a transformar en un clásico): Kai le esta dando masita, y no me invitaron.

Kai le dedica una puñetera a Asuka. Shinji y Kai se pelean.

Asuka y Kaji se van a Tokio 2 Kaji hace campaña para Misato, y Asuka se compra su legendario traje de baño.

Shinji y Kai se amigan.

Los cuatro pilotos se reúnen en las piletas de NERV, Kai y Shinji siguen recalientes con Asuka, pero igual le tienen muchas ganas a Rei(estos pendejos son unos lechebrava), Asuka le explica a Shinji lo que es la expansión térmica tocándose los pechos...

Aparece un ángel bebe en un volcán, en el proceso de investigación Misato y Hyuga se comportan como marido y mujer. Asuka debe capturar al ángel vistiendo un plugsuit de muñeco michelin, igual que su eva. Mientras planean las cosas para el ángel Kaji hace espionaje, Kai es el respaldo de Asuka, Rei y Shinji se quedan en el geofrente haciendo huevo.

Asuka encierra al ángel en una celda electromagnética, pero todo se va al carajo, el bicharraco comienza a crecer y casi se come al eva 2, Asuka casi muere rostizada como salchicha alemana pero el Eva Z entra a la lava como pancho por su casa y la rescata. Asuka y Misato se tocan una a la otra en el baño de aguas termales (los lectores sufren expansión térmica) mientras Shinji y Kai ven quien deja mas pegajosa el agua. Pen pen tiene inclinaciones homosexuales. Hyuga hace todo el papeleo mientras Misato se divierte, les dije que parecen marido y mujer.

**OBA (Original Boludismo Angelical) 6**

**You want be a Angel?**

Cáp. 13 alguien se robó el ángel 

Flashback, argentina, buenos aires, 21 de agosto del 2000, un calor de cagarse, boca campeón de la copa libertadores.

Gardel: Mi buenos aires querido/ cuando yo te vuelva a ver/ no habrá mas penas ni olvido.

Gus: no hay más buenos aires. El segundo impacto lo hizo mierda

Gardel: desgraciado, te voy a faenar con mi puñal tanguero.

Gus: no te chives, sino los presidentes argentinos lo hacían mierda igual.

In this moment: Kaji casi se coge a Misato en el ascensor, los vigilantes de seguridad estaban de fiesta.

Shinji ve telenovelas, que putazo.

Especial Segundo Impacto, El dia que cambió el Mundo. (música para llorar)

Kai sale en la tele y se quiere desvirgar con la periodista.

Periodista: Hay dos pendejos nacidos en el dia del segundo impacto en Japón, uno sos vos doctor katsuragi y…

Gus: callate perra no cagues la historia. Además son TRES, dos viven en Japón…

Kai: llámame Kai

Pediodista cruza las piernas

Kai: es rubia natural

Periodista: tenes doctorados en genetica, cibernética, lograste grandes avances en clonacion y medicina, trabajas en el proyecto Eva, sos trilingüe, Kai, ¿te casarias conmigo?

Kai: ... soy un inútil

Periodista. ¿qué, no se te para? Bueno entonces retiro la oferta

Asuka rompe las bolas a toooooooooodo el mundo.

Vamos todos al cementerio, a visitar parientes de Kai y al abuelo de Misato

Es el aniversario del segundo impacto, el dia en que nacio Kai (cualquier coincidencia con Kaworu es pura casualidad).

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del mundo... los ejércitos de la banda roja (no, no es el equipo de river) cuya bandera es la tapa del Red Cross Book, conquistaban Jerusalén, siendo dueños de toda África y el medio oriente, su comandante es un tipo de dos metros, vestido de negro, que estaba parado en la cima del monte de los olivos, en medio de una tormenta rezando

Lector: ¿rezando?...

Redactor de este Resumen: pues si, esta hablando con dios, rezando…

Lector: esta puteando, quejándose y dando órdenes a dios.

RR: bueno resa al estilo católico, pero que se le va a hacer.

Lector: te voy a $/&, y después ·Çªªºº

RR: continuemos…

El tipo dice que es el dueño del mundo el enemigo de dios, ya hizo evolucionar al hombre una vez, y lo hará de nuevo, que el sera el ganador de esta contienda.

Rei ... floto... no siento mi cuerpo... no se si soy yo o soy otra persona... veo imagenes extrañas (increíblemente no esta drogada, no por lo menos en el sentido clásico), veo a Shinji, quiero protegerlo, lo amo, veo al comadante Ikari, estoy comprometida con él, él me usa, ¿yo lo odio, veo a Kai, te conozco desde antes de conocerte, algo me dice que no sos lo que sos, te rompes, hay alas, y ojos vacíos y lamentos. El trance terminó, lo primero que ve del mundo real es la cara de Gendo Ikari, la asusta. Todo sucedió en un cuarto solo iluminado en el centro, en un tubo ambárico desde el suelo hasta algo con forma de cerebro en el techo, solo Gendo sabia que estaba pasando.

Kai tiene un día de mierda, le duele la cabeza, se lleva como el culo con Asuka, está peleado con Rei. Se detecta un patrón azul

(Kenji: nnnnnmmnnmnmnmn toma esto hjjhjhjjh y esto

Sakura: puedes parar de una vez? apareció un angel.

Kenji: jjjjjnnjjj aaaaaa no hay problema, ya acabe)

Pero los cuatro evas llegan al campo de batalla y dan vueltas por dos horas... no hay ningún angel y los Eva 02 y Especial se agarran a las piñas, el z gana por goleada. El pendejo hace la gran Shinji (desaparece sin dejar rastro y en dirección a ningun lado) Aparece un tipo (John ... Jesús ... Lennon) tocando Imagine (y invita a Kai al festival por el amor y la paz a realizarse en París (¿porque en Paris? no se) el día del amigo, con la presencia de Moisés, el cuarteto los evangelistas, muchos profetas y Mahoma de invitado especial) y todo se arregla (Jesús es un capo), ya no hay mas jaqueca, Kai le pide perdón a Asuka, la alemana demuestra que es humana, festejan el cumple del moreno y vivieron felices para siempre (o hasta que comenzó el Cáp. 14)

Cáp. 14 ¿Quién apagó la luz? 

El comandante del ejército de la banda roja (no, no es la selección peruana)le da ordenes a Seele (el tipo es un capo).

5: Adan y el Eva z son malos

2: lilith es buena

1: la ONU da lástima

6: Gendo ikari es malo

Aparece el tipo groso, da miedo.

Tipo que da miedo: yo me encargo, voy a conquistar europa, y el geofrente es una basura.

1: confio en usted

Es 19 de septiembre, el tiempo pasa volando, hace dos meses que no aparece en angel, me aburro..

Ritsuko, Shigeru y Maya van a la lavanderia... que interesaaaaaaaaante. Fuyutsuki va en tren, me aburro. MAGI elige el alcalde de la ciudad, NERV se caga en la democracia. Hoy se realizara el segundo experimento para extender su período de activación.

El Eva 0 rompe las bolas, pero sin piloto, ¿por qué sera?. Kaji alcanza a Misato en el ascensor, y este se detiene, mierda. Alguien se olvido de pagar la cuenta de la luz en NERV y hay un apagon. Todos miran a Ritsuko.

Unos minutos antes... Asuka y Kai son Muy buenos amigos, y Shinji intenta hablar con su padre.

Shinji:

El telefono: si quiere un informe sobre nuestra organización marque 1, si desea hacer un pedido de indumentaria de NERV marque el 2, si desea reportar el avistaje de un angel marque 3, si quiere blablabla 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, si quiere hablar con la operadora espere…

Shinji: heeeeeee, hola , ...yo, heeee soy Shinji Ikari... quiero hablar con el comandante... por favor.

Telefono: el hijo del comandante mmmmm mi telefono es 7882-7882 (me vendría muy bien para mi trabajo,) ya te comunico con el comandante

Telefono(Gendo): si?

Shinji: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

telefono: rápido…

Shinji: yo …mañana… en la escue…

Telefono: clic

(ya pasaron casi 6 meses desde que Shnji llego a tokio 3)

Hyuga lleva la ropa de Misato a lavar¿?.

Si la oscuridad hubiera durado cinco minutos más esto se hubiera transformado en una orgía (Misato y Kaji, Asuka y Kai, Shinji y Rei, Ritsuko y Maya, Shigeru y (estaba muy oscuro asi que anda a saber donde la puso), Makoto y la foto de Misato, Sakura Ishida y Kenji Takashi, Gendo y los clones de Rei, Fuyutsuki y... bueno al viejito no se le para) o en una masacre (Misato mata a Kaji, Asuka mata a Rei por entrometida, Ritsuko destruye a los clones de Rei, Gendo mata a todas las mujeres que se le acercan despues de tener mucho sexo obvio, Gendo mata a Kaji porque es espia, Maya mata a Kaji por que lo acosaba, Hyuga mata a Kaji en un crimen pasional, Shinji provoca el tercer impacto y mueren todos). Kai siente una presencia extraña en el fondo del complejo. Aparece el noveno angel que lo hicieron con fideos y pegamento (es una basura), Gendo prepara los evas. Shinji pregunta que son los angeles, Kai habla de Noé, Rei del Apocalipsis y Asuka no leyó la biblia. Shinji ve la bombacha de Asuka, y ambos caen como bolsa de papas, Rei se desliza en el aire estilo ángel y Kai es un boludo. El angel maricón se pone a llorar, lo penetran por interrumpir la orgia o lo matan por interrumpir la masacre. Para destruir al angel usan una estrategia futbolistica, viendo el buen resultado Gendo piensa en despedir a Misato y contratar al DT del Barcelona para jefe del departamento de Tácticas y Estrategia.

Ritsuko y Maya encuentran a Misato y Kaji en una situación muy embarazosa, (y sin usar preservativos).

No cabe duda el apagón fue un sabotaje, y nosotros pensamos que el responsable es un humano con una inteligencia espantosamente astuta, aunque eso de humano mmm. ningún ser humano normal sería capaz de producirles ese daño.

Los pilotos se ponen poéticos en la ciudad a oscuras, en especial Rei. Shinji se sigue preguntando porque atacan los angeles y Asuka y Kai juntan sus manos.

**OBA (Original Boludismo Asiatico) 7 **

**Error**

Cáp. 15 El valor de un milagro – 300000 Euros con tu MasterCard 

En la antartida, año 2000, un hombre lleva a una niña inconciente hacia un supositorio tamaño evangelion, todo explota, la niña con una cruz en el pecho (Misato) se salva, 10 alas se extienden al cielo.

Present day: Shinji Kai, kensuke y Touji ven una pelicula de suarceneger, Shinji sale con cara de culo, sigue ofendido con el mexicano, Kensuke nota que el pedorro logito del cuello de la campera de Misato es diferente, dios ¿quién carajo se fija en esas cosas?.

Prueba de sincronizacion, al parecer Kai solo pilotea por pedido de Misato, y sube y baja sus armonicos a gusto, Ritsuko va a matar a alguien.

Charla cursi entre Kai y Misato, te quiero, yo tambien, yo te quiero más, yo hasta el cielo.

Fiesta, fiesta en lo de Misato, ya es un clásico, esta vez la excusa es su ascenso. Vamos todos Misato, Shinji, Asuka, Kaji, Ritsuko, kensuke, touji y Hikari, con todo y baile, y hasta Shinji bailó (no, en serio me lo decis?), y Misato tambien aunque solo con Kai (que buena onda la tuya), Kaji vio que como de costumbre tiene a las mujeres bajo control, aunque Asuka le confeso que se enamoro de otro, mejor.

Gendo y el abuelito estan en alemania llorando para que les den unos pesos, Misato es la máxima autoridad en NERV... el mundo esta perdido.

Carajo se cae el cielo, no es un angel gigantesco con forma de tortilla con alas que quiere hacer la gran 11 de septiembre. Es el onceavo angel, todos nos preguntamos que mierda le paso al decimo, ¿lo capturo Gendo y esta en el fondo del geofrente? Misato chantajea a los pilotos de EVA con cenar bistec para que ellos arriesguen sus vidas. "No me importa", dice Rei. Kai echa las llamaradas de la unidad Z al cielo.

Kai: ¿le di?

Kenji: (sin ganas) no.

Kai: y ahora?

Kenji: no, Kai dejate de joder, pobre pájaro…

Kai: qué? esa paloma puta me cagó el hombro, a mi unidad nadie le hace eso, ¿ENTENDISTE?

Kenji: si, si, entendi

Sakura: que carácter de mierda tiene.

Kenji: ni hablar

Misato trabaja en NERV para destruir a todos los angeles, los responsables de la muerte de su padre, aunque ella no quiere a su padre (mujeres, quien las entiende?).

Kai que es fanático de dragon ball le hace un Kame jame ja al angel. Angel destruido. La Unidad z es asquerosamente poderosa.

Gendo se entera que el Comandante de el Ejercito de la Banda Roja (no, mierda cual es la parte que no entienden, no es la Cruz Roja es la Banda roja, no hijos de puta pendejos de mierda no tiene nada que ver con la lucha contra el sida, MIERDA) tiene varios angeles de mascota, que usa para destruir todo el ejercito de la ONU en medio oriente.

Misato lleva a cenar a los cuatro pilotos, Rei observa a Asuka y Kai, Shinji dice boludeces de que piloteará para ganarse el prestigio de ser el mejor piloto de todos, y también algo más... Asuka entiende que el japonesito planea voltearse todo lo que tenga tetas, Misato gasta 5 pesitos en comida para 5 personas (miserable), mientras hace cuentas de cómo llegar a fin de mes, Kai... come y come.

Cáp. 16 Penetracion 

Ritsuko frota sus senos por la espalda de Maya, para mala suerte de los lectores aparece Misato a interrumpir.

Ritsuko se mira al espejo, el espejo se rompe, su mamá sigue igual(¿?).

Asuka, Shinji y Rei estan en bolas mientras Ritsuko observa (si, ya se que no me creen pero esto no es una ). Kai se salvó porque dice que tiene diarrea. Kai se va al fondo oscuro y sucio del geofrente con Kaji y (en vez de contenido sexual) el pendejo se pone a hackear a MAGI. Aparece un angel microscopico en el complejo y se comienza a reproducir. Los pilotos son expulsados en sus cabinas hacia el exterior totalmente desnudos. A Kai no se le ocurre nada mejor que usarlo en MAGI, (Fero: este pendejo trabaja para el enemigo o qué?) Ritsuko y Maya se meten en las oscuras entrañas de MAGI y comienzan a hacer ruidos raros, Hyuga tiene una erección, Misato replantea su relacion con Makoto (Misato: mmmmmmm parece bien dotado el culo de botella). Kai deja de hacer boludeces y fuerza a Iroul a coexistir con Microsoft Windows. El Ángel virus de computadora escoge el suicidio.

Shinji, Asuka y Rei quedan en los entri plug desnudos en un lago

Shinji: que está pasando?

Asuka: no puedo salir de aquí desnuda!

Rei: no me importa…

Rei hace toples.

Kensuke esta en la orilla del lago sentado comodamente comiendo pochoclo, usando videocámara con aumento y preparando su crema para manos

Kensuke: vamos chicas no se pueden quedar ahí para siempre.

Ritsuko se emborracha y le dice a Misato medio con sacacorchos que MAGI es la mente de su madre pero dividida en tres personalidades, como madre, mujer y cientifica, resulta que no esta borracha ( pero sí loca, loca como tu madre) (Gus: Además ya lo dijo Daví Ramírez, a su papá le dio envidia y programó su personalidad en su calculadora de bolsillo, su nombre es Papá Noel).

Kai descubre 11 secretos de Gendo, Gendo no se preocupa, le quedan 356 más.

En el departamento de Misato, Kai y Kaji salen vivos gracias a las películas , Kaji le cuenta a Kai sobre la increíble estructura que soporta a Gendo, y que lo hace inmune a cualquier ataque político, y le plantea muchos preguntas y misterios, ¿qué es en realidad El Proyecto Eva? ¿Qué son los Ángeles? ¿Por qué sólo atacan Tokio 3 y no cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, ¿porque Misato es la Jefa del Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias, ¿por qué todos los que trabajan en NERV están tan traumados, ¿dónde es la casa de Gendo? Y quizás la mayor pregunta ¿Porqué razón tu padre, el doctor José Rivera fue asesinado?

Kai encara una pregunta de vida o muerte, utiliza las pruebas para hundir a Gendo y salvar a la humanidad o arriesga al universo por la oportunidad de tocar otra vez las nalgas de Rei… To be or not to be..

El resto… mas adelante, solo les puedo adelantar que

Comienza INFIERNO, y no es un festival de rock

Chau suerte algun dia actualizaré…

(Gus: Si vos lo dices…)


End file.
